Dangerous Waters
by JessicaGoble
Summary: The crew goes on vacation to a lake house, but what happens when tragedy strikes? Soul/Maka, and a bit of BlackStar/Tsubaki.


**A/N:** Soo... Here's my second Soul Eater Fanfiction, I actually was inspired to write this after I went on a trip to a lake house with some of my friends! Fun fun, right? Well anywho, here it is!

Please Review, you have no idea how much weight your opinion counts!

**Dangerous Waters**

"Are you sure about this

"Are you sure about this?" Maka asked tentatively as she stood at the docks near the lake house where Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and herself were all staying while on vacation. It was a beautiful day, a few clouds floated by lazily as a comfortable breeze played with Maka's long hair. Soul sat, perched below her in the water, on a jet-ski.

"Come on tech, it ain't gonna kill you to go on a little ride with me." He said, holding out his hand.

"HYAHOO!!" A loud, obnoxious voice echoed out in the water as another jet-ski spun around in circles. Tsubaki gripped BlackStar tightly, spirals appearing in her eyes because of the constant spinning, "I'm _so_ good at this! Like a natural!"

"BlackStar… I'm getting sick…" Tsubaki muttered as her face turned pale. He straightened the watercraft and slowed it as Soul carefully helped Maka down off the docks and onto the back of the jet-ski.

"Soul… are you sure you know how to drive this?" she asked timidly as he revved up the engine.

"It can't be too hard, right?" he asked, "I mean, it's sort of like a motorcycle, just... without wheels!"

Maka looked at him, concern shadowing her features. "Soul…"

"Hold on tight!" He yelled as he sped the jet-ski away from the dock. Maka let out a high-pitched yelp, her hands going around his waist as she held onto him tightly. She buried her face into his back as he picked up speed.

"Slow down, Soul!" Maka squeaked as she gripped onto his jacket, "You're going _too_ fast!"

"This isn't too fast!" Soul commented as BlackStar came barreling by, with the green faced Tsubaki holding on as if her life depended on it.

"Come on Soul, you're so slow, you're crawling!" BlackStar taunted as he sped ahead.

"Soul… no…" Maka whimpered as Soul slammed the accelerator and followed pursuit of BlackStar's jet-ski, "SOUL, I DON'T LIKE GOING THIS FAST!"

Soul just smiled a wide, sideways grin, his sharp white teeth sparkling in the sunlight as the two rocketed across the water.

Maka and Soul rode around the huge lake for a few minutes, letting Maka get used to the sudden choppy waters that would knock them back and forth in their seats. After a few moments she lifted her head from Soul's back, looking around the beautiful lake. Many other people had chosen that day to be out on the water. Yachts rode at a unhurried pace around the humongous lake, treating their passengers to the pampered lifestyle, while speed boats sped up and down the waters, violently blowing the hair of their passengers in crazy directions.

Everyone seemed happy, and Maka felt her mood adjusting to match theirs. She attuned her soul to that of her partner's soul and realized that he felt at peace, and he seemed to really be enjoying himself, which brightened her spirits as well. BlackStar and Tsubaki followed close by, with big smiles on their faces. This was going to be a great vacation.

Then suddenly, that wonderful feeling of peace came to a crashing halt.

A massive wave, which had been caused by a large speed boat as it cut in front of them, sent them flying through the air as Soul struggled to control the flying watercraft.

Maka screamed out as her grip loosened on Soul's body. They both went flying through the air and Maka could feel the jet-ski moving in slow motion as she dropped off the back of it and hit the water at full speed.

"MAKA!!" Soul yelled as Maka struggled to stay above the water. She could sense the blood leaking out of the back of her head, and things began to blur around her. She couldn't help but slowly be swallowed by the lake water.

BlackStar and Tsubaki sped over to them, worried expressions on their faces as Soul didn't resist diving into the cold lake water after her.

The water felt ice cold, and Maka could feel herself choking as she swallowed a ton of the cold, dark lake water. Maka longed to gasp for air, and terror filled her mind, if someone didn't come help her soon, she would die like this.

Then suddenly she felt a pair of hands wind around her waist, pulling her up towards the surface. The moment they broke the water's surface she began to gulp in a large amount of air, which made her cough violently.

"Maka! Are you alright?" Soul asked, spinning her around. He had been the one who had saved her, he held onto her tightly as water dripped off the edge of his droopy white hair.

She couldn't speak as fear bubbled inside of her; she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as she coughed a bit more.

"I… I can't….swim…" she said, terror filling her voice, "D…Don't let go of me…" she whimpered.

"I won't," he promised, holding her tightly as a few of the lifeguards came rushing towards them, "I've got you, you're safe."

Her head spun in circles, the wound to the back of her head caused her to slowly black out. "E… Everything is getting blurry…" she said, her head drooping forward. Maka fell limp in his arms.

--

Maka woke up feeling like her head was about to explode. "Where…?"

"Maka-chan!" A girlish voice called.

"Maka!" Another voice bellowed as they both rushed towards her. BlackStar and Tsubaki looked over her, concern evident on their faces.

"What happened, where am I?" she asked, looking around the unfamiliar room. It felt warm and inviting, yet she had no idea where she was.

"You're back in the cabin, you're in Soul-kun's room, and we put you here since it was the closest from the door…" Tsubaki said, sitting beside her on the bed, "Oh, Maka-chan, we were so worried about you!"

"Soul… is he alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She heard a voice say from the other side of the room. She hadn't seen him before, but Soul had been sitting in a corner of the room the entire time, "You feeling better?"

"Well," Maka started, feeling the bandage on her head, "I have a headache the size of Nevada, but other than that I'm okay."

Tsubaki took a relieved breath and BlackStar nodded approvingly. Soul walked up to her and set his hand on her arm.

"Listen Maka, I'm sorry for getting you hurt like this." He said a sincere frown on his face and sadness in his eyes.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." Maka said, "It was mainly my fault, since I can't really swim."

"You can't swim!?" BlackStar yelled, his eyes wide with surprise.

Tsubaki focused her growing anger on Soul, "You took her out on the lake, _knowing_ that she couldn't swim, without even a life jacket!?" she demanded incredulously.

Soul held up his hands in defense, "I had no idea until we were already in the water!!"

"You're her _partner_; you're supposed to know all of her strengths and weaknesses!" Tsubaki bellowed. Maka's eyes widened, Tsubaki definitely seemed upset.

"I'm alright everyone!" Maka said, her hands thrown up in frustration, "I was the one in the wrong for not telling Soul that I couldn't swim…" she muttered, closing her eyes as a low growl escaped her lips, "I'm sorry, but I'm fine so let's just forget about it, alright?" she asked, her voice faltering. In all truth and honesty she didn't feel okay, the terror and fear from the accident was flooding her memory like a bad dream. She gripped the sides of the sheet as everyone's eyes fell upon her, "Just please, give me a moment alone…" she begged, her eyes filling with tears.

BlackStar exited the room first, with Tsubaki close behind. But just before Soul exited out the door he shut it, leaving just him and Maka in the room, alone.

"Soul…" Maka started as he turned around and came over to her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Don't tell me to leave," he said, the volume of his voice had quieted, "Because you can fool BlackStar and Tsubaki into thinking you're okay, but I know you better than any of them." He stated, sitting beside Maka on the bed, "Don't forget, we're partners, our souls are connected."

Maka looked up at him, a fake smile plastered on her features, "I… I know, you're right." She admitted, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

"Talk to me."

She stared at the bedspread, twisting her palms into the fabric, "W…When I was eight, while my parents were away on an important assignment from Shinigami-sama, I stayed

over at my neighbors." She said, her eyes not moving from her hands, "They had a swimming pool, but I… I accidentally fell into the deep end, and almost drowned. Papa said that he was planning to teach me, but as the Death Scythe, he never really got the opportunity to."

"So that's why you can't swim?" he asked, looking deeply into her green eyes.

"Yes."

"Well then, get your bathing suit on." Soul said, standing.

"What?!" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Um… Alright?" she said as she skeptically climbed out of bed. She went over to her suitcase that Soul had taken into his room after she had been transported here.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked as he watched her carefully pull out the cute white and pink polka dot bikini.

"Hmm?" he muttered, his eye cocked in question.

"Get out."

"Oh right." He said, heading for the door.

--

"Maka, you can't swim in ankle-deep water…" Soul said, he floated by on his back, watching her from the deep area of the lake. She stood at the shore, her knees shaking.

"I know that…" she muttered, taking another step in, "It's really cold."

"It's a mountain lake," he commented, looking at the sky, "And it's nighttime, of course it's a bit chilly."

The moon reflected off of the water like a mirror, casting a bright light onto Soul's face as he walked over to her. She watched him intently as he took her hand, looking deeply in her green eyes.

"Maka, there's something I want to tell you." He said at almost a whisper, his eyes falling upon her bathing suit and the body parts underneath it.

"Soul?" she asked, her cheeks turning a bright red under the moonlight.

"I…think you're a pussy." He said, and before she could slap him he lifted her into his arms, making her yelp as her arms went around his neck for support.

"Alright, now relax your body into my hands." He said, as he walked into the water. He stopped right where the water touched his chest.

"Why?!" she asked, her arms tightening around him as the water swished beneath her.

"I'm teaching you to float." He growled, rolling his eyes.

"Okay…" she said, skeptically.

"Maka, you need to let go of me and relax your body, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, don't you trust me right?"

She nodded, slowly letting go of his neck and letting her arms extend out beside her.

"Just relax… there you go…" Soul coaxed, as she floated. He then spun her around and let her rest her chest and abdomen on his outstretched arms, "Just relax and float, you're doing great."

Then suddenly a loud owl hooted from a nearby tree, making Maka jump, then sink. She began kicking her legs and flailing her arms, fighting to stay above the surface.

"Soul! Soul!" she screamed, reaching for him.

"Maka, you're in barely four feet of water, stand up!" he said, as she continued to struggle.

But she sank, and he grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. Her hands went around his neck as she clung to his body, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Maka, stand up, it's not deep…" he muttered, despite the fact that his arms were clinging to her as well. It was a natural reaction to hold her when she was shaking so violently.

She slowly set down a leg into the water, and her tightly shut eyes opened, "Oh." She muttered, embarrassed as her foot hit the lake bottom.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's try this again," he said. "Now, watch me." He said, swimming out into the lake water.

Maka took a moment to study him, the strong arms cutting through the water like it was butter, and the way his back muscles flexed as he swam through the water seemed so sexy to her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her cheeks warming.

"Did you see that?"

"Yep." _Not really…_

"Okay, then you try." He said, and she pushed off, trying her best to swim like she had seen on TV and from when Soul had shown her. She began to sure rhythm to her strokes.

"There you go, make sure to relax!" he yelled as she swam a ways away from him and then turned. It was then Soul knew something was wrong.

"Soul, I went to far, I can't…!" she said, her legs beginning to flail, she was panicking.

"Calm down, Maka!" Soul shouted, his arms and legs moving like fire out to her. She began sinking but before she could, she surfaced again.

"I can do this!" she said, determination filling her voice. She began swimming back to him.

She wobbled a bit, but soon she reached him, and he took her by her arms and pulled her to his body, hugging her.

"I did it!" she said, jumping up and down, "I swam!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I think _I_ should get some credit!"

She kissed him then, straight on the lips, the water dripped from her chin onto his chest, rolling down her fingertips as she flattened her palm against his stomach. He kissed back, a sideways smirk on his face.

"I guess I'll take that instead of the credit…" he chuckled as she smiled broadly, she had learned to swim!

**A/N:** please review!! hope u all liked it!!

Much thanks to Mike for betaing this!


End file.
